The protection of crops from weeds and other vegetation which inhibit crop growth is a constantly recurring problem in agriculture. To help combat this problem, researchers in the field of synthetic chemistry have produced an extensive variety of chemicals and chemical formulations effective in the control of such unwanted growth. Chemical herbicides of many types have been disclosed in the literature and a large number are in commercial use. However, there remains a need for compositions and methods that are effective in controlling undesirable vegetation.
US 2011/0287932 discloses specific three component herbicidal compositions consisting of glufosinate ammonium, methyl 4-amino-3-chloro-6-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-3-methoxyphenyl)-pyridine-2-carboxylate, with (1) flurtamone to control Matricaria chamomilla in glufosinate tolerant wheat (Table 4), or (2) diflufenican to control volunteer Brassica napus in glufosinate tolerant wheat (Table 6), or (3) flufenacet to control Setaria viridis in glufosinate tolerant wheat.
US 2009/0062121 discloses specific herbicidal compositions consisting of methyl 4-amino-3-chloro-6-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-3-methoxyphenyl)-pyridine-2-carboxylate and diflufenican (Tables 1 and 23), specific herbicidal compositions consisting of the potassium salt of 4-amino-3-chloro-6-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-3-methoxyphenyl)-pyridine-2-carboxylic acid and diflufenican (Table 60), and specific herbicidal compositions consisting of methyl 4-amino-3-chloro-6-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-3-methoxyphenyl)-pyridine-2-carboxylate, diflufenican, and flufenacet (Tables 2 and 24).